Between Memories
by ViPeriwinkle
Summary: One-shot. Solo diálogo. "Lemmon" "Atrapados" en uno de los recuerdos de uno de los pacientes,Neil y Eva tienen mucho tiempo para... hablar.


Between Memories.

-No Eva,no encuentro por ningún lado el último trozo de memoria de este recuerdo. Búscalo tú,por Dios.

-Siempre tan inútil...

-Oye,deja de meterte conmigo de una vez. ¿Tan difícil es encontrar algo relacionado con este chico?

-Hm...

-Creo que veo algo encima de esa estantería. Oh,es una foto. Mira a ver si...

-No llego,Neil.

-Yo tampoco.

-Busca un taburete,algo...

-No hay nada aquí,solo papeles y más papeles. Oh,y una linda mosca que me está tocando los c-

-Entonces súbeme.

-¿Que haga qué?

-¡Que me subas!

-¿Cómo?

-Volando,no te jode. ¡Álzame!

-Ugh...está bien. A ver,ven. No tengas miedo,sube.

-Voy... ten cuidado eh.

-Que sí... ¿Encuentras la foto?

-No,está todo lleno de papeles aquí también. Tardaré un rato,espera.

-Sin prisa. Apenas pesas.

-¿Gracias?

-¿Vas al gimnasio?

-Neil,no creo que sea el momento de hablar de estas cosas.

-¿Y sino cuándo? Estamos día sí día también trabajando... Nunca hemos hablado.

-Bueno,no hay mucho que saber.

-¿Tienes pareja?

-¿Eh...?

-¡AUCH!

-Ay ay ay... Lo siento Neil,me he escurrido y...

-Es igual... ¿Tienes la foto?

-Sí,pero no funciona. Parece que te equivocaste.

-Genial. Y ahora,¿qué hacemos?

-Esperar. En algún momento la memoria se cambia sola,la máquina lo hace cada cierto tiempo por seguridad.

-Oh,eso es estupendo. ¿Cada cuánto?

-Ehm... Cada... bueno...

-¿Uh?

-Tres horas.

-¿¡Que qué?!

-¡No me culpes!

-Oh dios mío,tres horas aquí...

-Bueno,¿no querías hablar? Ahora tenemos tiempo-siéntate aquí conmigo.

-Sí,bueno. Pues cuéntame algo de tu vida.

-No sé qué contarte. Llevo ejerciendo esta profesión varios años... y... pues...

-No tantos como yo,te recuerdo que cuando llegaste yo ya estaba.

-Sí,sí,siempre estás con lo mismo.

-¿Te acuerdas del día que nos conocimos?

-Por favor,no me lo recuerdes.

-¿No te pareció divertido?

-¿Que me vieras las bragas según conocerte? No demasiado. Lo hiciste aposta,nunca se te derrama el café.

-Bueno,puede que sí. ¡Pero aquellas braguitas de flores eran adorables!

-¡Cállate!

-¡AU!

-Eres imbécil.

-Puede ser. (Pero te vi las bragas)

-Te odio,de verdad.

-¿Te enseño mis calzoncillos como recompensa?

-¿No?

-Sosa.

-¡Guarro!

-Ay... y también conociste a Alistair.

-Sí. El que dices que huele mal.

-Huele mal.

-A mi me pone.

-¿Cómo te va a poner ese?

-Mucho además.

-No seas ridícula.

-¿Y por qué no puede ponerme?

-¿Por que es feo?

-Ni que tú fueras guapo.

-Disculpa,yo soy bello.

-Cual camello,sí.

-Que te den.

-Ojalá,estoy muy sola.

-Ajá,ya me respondiste.

-¿Eh?

-No tienes pareja,¿no?

-No,no tengo. Muy avispado.

-Gracias hombre.

-...¿Y tú?

-¿Y ese interés?

-Simple intercambio de información.

-No,tampoco tengo.

-Qué raro.

-¿Raro?

-Sí. Creía que estabas con la compañera de Alistair.

-Hum,bueno. Quiso tener algo conmigo,eso es cierto.

-¿Y por qué no lo tuvo? No es nada fea.

-Las hay mejores.

-Qué exigente...

-No,realista.

-¿Como por ejemplo?

-¿Por ejemplo qué?

-Una chica mejor que la compañera.

-Tú,por ejemplo.

-¿Pero qué dices? No me vaciles.

-No vacilo.

-Déjate de tonterías,en serio.

-¿Por qué te enfadas?

-Por que no me gusta que me tomen por estúpida.

-No entiendo lo que dices.

-Venga ya,la rubia tetona quiere tener contigo y me prefieres a mí,¿no?

-Sí.

-...

-¿Qué?

-No te entiendo,Neil.

-No hay nada que entender. Por Dios Eva,no hay que ser muy avispada para darse cuenta.

-¿Cuenta de qué?

-¿De que babeo por ti desde el primer día?

-¿P-Pero qué dices...?

-Creía que lo sabías.

-¡N-No...!

-Bueno,pues ya lo sabes.

-¿Y...ya está? ¿Lo vas a dejar ahí?

-¿Qué más quieres que haga o diga?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Por que supuse que ya lo sabías. Además,eres mucha mujer para mí.

-¿Mucha mujer?

-Sí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues que no te merezco. Esas cursiladas.

-¿O sea que si me da la gana no puedo darte un beso,por ejemplo,por que soy "demasiada mujer"?

-Pues... supongo que no.

-¿Pero te estás escuchando?

-Perfectamente. Sigo en mis trece Eva,no tiene sentido que una mujer como t-

-Pues toma.

-¿Me acabas de besar,Eva?

-Sí,te acabo de besar,Neil. ¡Yo beso a quien me da la gana!

-Vaya...

-No te jode... aquí el listillo de turn- ¿¡Qué haces?!

-Lo mismo que tú. Yo beso a quien me da la gana.

-No seas estúpido,un beso vale,dos,ya no.

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues... por que no.

-No tienes huevos,¿no?

-¿Eh?

-¿Temes que se me caiga el mito de mujer pasional?

-¿Pero de qué hablas?

-Bueno,siempre te imaginé muy... eso,pasional.

-No me provoques,no funciona.

-¿Ah,no?

-No.

-Entonces tal vez deba decirle a Alistair que me pase el número de la rubia...

-Los celos tampoco funcionan.

-¿Celos? ¿Quién ha hablado de celos?

-¿Eh?

-Ay,en fin...

-Neil.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás cachondo?

-¿Eh? ¡Mierda! ... Esto de llevar pantalones ajustados...

-Por la rubia,¿No?

-Evidentemente.

-No tiene gracia.

-¿Estás celosa ahora de verdad?

-¡Que no!

-Es una pena,yo que pensaba qu-

-¡Se acabó! ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? ¡Pues te lo demostraré!

-¿Eh...?

-Quítate la camisa.

-¿Eva?

-¡Que te quites la camisa!

-Eva,no creo que sea buena ide-

-O te quitas la camisa,o te la quito yo con las uñas.

-No sé cuál prefiero...

-¡Au!

-¿Qué,qué pasa?

-Me has hecho daño.

-¿Con qué?

-Con tu "calentamiento"

-¿Eh...? Uch...

-¿Qué haces?

-¿No pretenderás hacerlo en camisa?

-N-no... claro que no...

-Eva,espera... Ay,Eva... Dios...¡Ah!

-¿Ya?

-Llevo mucho tiempo solo.

-Ya lo veo,ya-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?

-Lo que llevo queriendo hacer desde hace mucho.

-Neil,espera,nunca me han- ¡Neil! P-pero que... estáte quieto... qué estás... ah... Neil... ¡No! ¿Qué haces? ¡No te pares!

-Ya no me aguanto,lo siento.

-¡Ah! ¡Más despacio!

-Perdón...

-Más suave,Neil... así...ah... sigue... Neil...

-Eva,por Dios,si no hablas más bajito voy a durar muy poco.

-¿Te pone que hable mientras tanto?

-Si gimes de esa manera,es evidente que sí.

-¿C-cómo...ah...así...?

-Eva,por favor...

-Más deprisa... Neil... más deprisa...

-Eva,espera,no...

-Más fuerte Neil,por dios,más deprisa...

-Ah... Eva...

-Dios... sigue... ah... ah...

-No voy a durar mucho más...

-Ven aquí.

-¡Cuidado,que me rompes la corbata!

-Más deprisa...

-Voy todo lo rápido que puedo...

-No es suficiente,más deprisa Neil...

-Eva... voy a...

-Oh... aún no...

-¡No voy a durar mucho más,Eva!

-¡Ah...! ¡Ah!

-Uff...oh...

-Ah...

-Dios mío Eva... sí que eres pasional,sí...

-Me duele el cuello. Este mordisco me va a pasar factura.

-Como que no te ha gustado,ni nada...

-Eh...N-Neil...

-¿Sí?

-¿Has usado protección?

-...

-¡NEIL!

-¡AU! ¡Lo siento,lo siento,no me dí cuenta,estaba demasiado cachondo!

-¡Te odio!

Mi primer Fanfic que no es de Rozen Maiden...

Lo siento,he jugado hoy "To the moon" y necesitaba escribir algo de esta pareja.

Es un tono diferente,comedia y lemmon,supongo,escrito de una manera confusa,muy rápido,pero con diálogos no podía durar más,sino habría estado lleno de "Ah,ah! y "Oh dios mío,sí" xD,pero espero que haya sido entendible-:)

Si te ha gustado déjame un review,igual si quieres recomendarme una mejora.

Para aquellos fans del SouxSui,pronto subiré otro!

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
